Souvienstoi
by Miss Osaki
Summary: Fic shônen-ai entre Yuki et Kyô.Alors que Yuki a avoué son amour à Kyô,et que celui-ci a refusé par peur d'être "anormal",Kyô perd la mémoire...
1. Chapter 1

_Souviens-toi…_

Chapitre 1

Kyô arriva le premier au sommet de la montagne.

- Ahha ! j'ai gagné ! j'ai enfin réussi à gagner contre toi !

Yuki le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Il écarta une mèche de ses cheveux argentés qui tombait devant ses yeux, et s'assit,soucieux.

C'est lui qui avait proposé à Kyô de faire une randonnée en montagne,accompagnés de quelques autres membres de la famille Sôma,lesquels n'avaient pas trouvé intéressant de ne mettre qu'une heure au lieu de six pour gravir la montagne avant de pique-niquer. Ils suivaient donc les deux garçons de loin.

Ceux-ci étaient au dessus des nuages, devant une vue magnifique, où le vert dominait largement.

D'un seul coup, Yuki se releva brusquement, résolu à parler à Kyô. Il regarda le cadre dans lequel il était, la beauté de la montagne, à peine ternie par la pluie qui s'annonçait. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Kyô ?

Celui-ci, très occupé à hurler au ciel qu'il était le meilleur, n'entendit pas.

- Kyô ?

Inutile.

- Baka neko ! Tu vas répondre, oui ?!

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il lui lança son sac à la figure.

- Non mais ça va pas ?! Ca fait mal ! T'es mauvais perdant !

- Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire, crétin !

Ravalant son comment ça, « crétin » ? , Kyô s'assit en face de Yuki. Celui-ci inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

- Je pense que je t'aime.

Voilà, c'était dit. Il guetta la réaction de Kyô.

Ce dernier semblait vaciller.

- Je…ce n'est pas…normal ! balbutia-t-il.

- De la part de quelqu'un qui se transforme en chat,ça me semble plutôt ironique !

- C'est pas ça, imbécile ! Ce que…

« Non » pensa Kyô « je l'aime, mais…c'est pas sain ! C'est pas possible. »

Yuki avait, sans le savoir, fait remonter à la surface l'enfance de Kyô. Les yeux accusateurs de sa famille, de son père, le regardaient à nouveau. Et ces regards l'empêchaient d'avancer.

Il en avait déjà trop supporté. Il était déjà un monstre, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- Je peux pas.

C'est ce moment que choisit la pluie pour tomber. Yuki se raccrocha à ce qu'il pu pour ne pas sombrer.

-Je redescends chercher les autres. dit-il.

Kyô le suivit, en respectant son malheur.


	2. Chapter 2

Souviens-toi…

_Souviens-toi…_

Chapitre 2

Les deux garçons avaient entamé en silence la descente. La pente, plutôt raide, les obligeait à prendre beaucoup de temps, et le silence lourd qui régnait entre eux rendait l'air presque irrespirable tant l'atmosphère était pesante. La météo reflétait leur humeur, et la pluie tombait dru. Chacun de son côté ressassait les mêmes pensées noires, et se broyait le cœur par la même occasion.

Yuki comprenait que Kyô ne veuille pas de cet amour plutôt anormal, mais il n'en était pas moins blessé.

Kyô, quant à lui, se sentait horriblement lâche.

Soudain, la pluie redoubla d'intensité. Kyô s'arrêta un instant, furieux contre la pluie qui le rendait presque malade.

Lorsqu'il voulut rattraper Yuki qui avait pris de l'avance, la terre, devenue boue, se déroba sous ses pieds. Surpris, il cria.

Yuki se retourna, et vit Kyô entraîné par un véritable torrent de boue qui dévalait la pente.

Celui-ci tenta vainement de s'accrocher à quelque chose de solide, mais tout autour de lui n'était que de la boue. La chute qui semblait interminable s'acheva pourtant sur un éclair de douleur lorsqu'il heurta un rocher protubérant.

Kyô sombra dans un monde noir, essayant d'emporter avec lui l'image de Yuki…


	3. Chapter 3

Souviens-toi…

_Souviens-toi…_

Chapitre 3

Kyô ouvrit les yeux, et les referma immédiatement. La lumière blanche lui faisait mal. Rassemblant ses forces, il s'obligea pourtant à remonter à la surface de sa conscience, et à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

« Ah » pensa-t-il « je dois être mort ». Un ange le regardait soucieusement. L'ange parla.

-Kyô ? Ca va ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, sans trop savoir si effectivement il allait bien. L'ange reprit la parole.

-Baka ! Comment tu as fait pour dégringoler avec une citerne de boue ?! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention, non ?!

Il ne répondit pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour tomber. En fait, il ne savait pas qu'il était tombé. Une partie de sa conscience refusait de se libérer, il tentait vainement d'y accéder.

De son côté, l'ange continuait à monologuer.

Enervé, Kyô répliqua.

-Non mais tu vas arrêter de parler, oui ?! T'es qui toi, d'abord ?!

L'ange sembla frappé par la foudre.

-Mais…c'est…moi bafouilla-t-il.

Bon…L'ange s'appelait donc Moi. Un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux argentés, et il sortit de la chambre, laissant Kyô seul.


	4. Chapter 4

Souviens-toi…

_Souviens-toi…_

Chapitre 4

L'avis du médecin tomba, sans appel.

Amnésie.

Kyô était amnésique. Il était incapable de reconnaître qui que ce soit ; il n'avait plus accès à ses souvenirs.

Il y avait de l'espoir, cependant, car Kyô ne faisait pas d'amnésie chronique (il se souvenait de tout depuis son réveil), et il ne gardait pas d'autres séquelles de sa chute.

Seul le temps pouvait faire effet.

« Pauvre Kyô ! Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour l'aider ? songea Tohru, assise dans le salon de Shigure.

Elle réfléchissait encore lorsque Momiji entra dans la pièce.

- Les nouvelles sont plutôt bonnes. dit-il Il est possible qu'il retrouve la mémoire. Dès demain, on va tous aller le voir pour essayer de l'aider.

- C'est une bonne idée. dit-elle en souriant.

- Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Il retrouvera la mémoire.

Et il la prit dans ses bras, avant de se transformer en lapin.

Depuis que Momiji et Tohru étaient ensembles, ils faisaient face à la malédiction, comme ils pouvaient.

D'habitude, ils faisaient en sorte d'éviter que Momiji se transforme, s'embrassant seulement du bout des lèvres.

Cependant, à cet instant, ils avaient l'un comme l'autre besoin de se rassurer.

Ils s'inquiétaient sincèrement pour Kyô.


	5. Chapter 5

Souviens-toi…

_Souviens-toi…_

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, le premier visiteur de Kyô entra dans la chambre d'hôpital.

- Salut dit le visiteur.

Kyô ne le reconnut pas.

Le visiteur s'assit à côté de lui, et jeta un œil sur le repas de la veille, que Kyô avait à peine entamé.

- Bœuf au gingembre… constata-t-il avant de s'emparer de l'assiette.

- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'énerva le légitime propriétaire du repas.

- Je mange.

- Je vois bien ! Mais c'est à moi ça ! Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

Le visiteur semblait absorbé par une rêverie.

- T'es qui toi, au fait ?

- Ah ? lui répondit l'autre tu te souviens pas ?

D'accord. L'ange s'appelait Moi et ce truc s'appelait Ah.

Oubliant de lui préciser qu'il s'appelait Hatsuharu, le visiteur sortit en disant

- Bon, Tohru et Momiji sont venus, je te laisse.

Deux nouveaux perturbateurs passèrent la porte. Ah avait dit qu'ils s'appelaient Tohru et Momiji. Une fille brune et un garçon blond ; lequel était lequel ?

- Kyô !! Bonjour bonjour bonjouuuuur ! Le garçon venait de sauter sur le lit.

- Aaah !! Kyô, ça va ? La fille, elle, courait dans tous les sens.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. C'était Ah.

- Il paraît que vous devez faire moins de bruit. Il est « censé » se reposer.

Momiji et Tohru s'excusèrent en même temps.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la fameuse porte, qui ne cessait de s'ouvrir sur ces gens bizarres, Ah se retourna vers Kyô.

- J'avais oublié il posa une boîte noire sur le lit c'est un GPS. Tu en auras encore plus besoin que moi. Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne.

Kyô secoua violemment la boîte.

- Non ! Kyô, tu vas le casser ! s'exclama Tohru en s'accrochant à son bras.

- Et ça sert à quoi ce truc ?!

- Ben, c'est pour te guider répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Vu que tu as oublié, ainsi, tu pourras toujours retrouver ton chemin.

Ce n'est que vers la fin de la matinée que Kyô reçut la visite de Shigure. Il fut clair alors que Kyô, même amnésique, avait un instinct redoutable. Quelques minutes avant que la mini-tornade n'entre dans sa chambre, Kyô ressentit le besoin impératif de prendre l'air…de s'enfuir.

Cependant, il devait retirer ses perfusions avant de pouvoir se lever. Cette étape l'empêcha de s'enfuir à temps.

Shigure entra dans la chambre.

- Ah la la, Kyô ! Tu es toujours aussi maladroit. Enfin, maintenant tout ira mieux. En plus, tu es entouré de plein de jolies infirmières en fleurs (et en jupes courtes).

Instinctivement, Kyô recula sur son lit et agrippa son oreiller en le serrant fermement pour éviter d'étrangler l'intrus.

- Au fait, j'ai emmené quelqu'un avec moi.

- Bonjour Kyô ! Je sais que ma visite était sûrement très attendue, car je suppose que, même amnésique, ton souvenir de moi doit être inaltérable ! Qui, même après avoir percuté un rocher, pourrait oublier ma très royale prestance, mon aura divine ? Impossible, que dis-je, impensable ! Tu n'es pas d'accord, Kyô ? Et… déblatéra le second intrus.

Après quelques phrases, le pauvre garçon se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les stupidités que les deux hommes racontaient.

Heureusement pour lui, l'Ange vint le secourir.

- DEHORS !! hurla-t-il.

Les deux imbéciles s'élancèrent en même temps vers lui pour lui demander son avis.

Kyô, qui s'était enfin libéré de ses perfusions, frappa un grand coup sur le crâne de « Intrus n°1 », alors que Moi assommait « Intrus n°2 » pour le sortir de la chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

_Souviens-toi…_

Chapitre 6

- Donc, tu ne te souviens pas de moi…

L'ange retenait visiblement ses larmes. Quelque chose poussa Kyô à le ménager plutôt qu'à lui dire tout net ce qu'il pensait.

- Non, désolé. Ton visage m'évoque quelque chose, mais je ne me souviens pas.

En son for intérieur, Yuki sourit. Si Kyô avait tout oublié, au moins il se souvenait de son visage, même s'il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre.

- Ca doit être ta mémoire visuelle qui fonctionne bien. dit-il en souriant.

Kyô acquiesça. Inexplicablement, il se sentait gêné en présence de Moi. Tout à coup, il eut un flash. « Moi », ce n'était pas son nom. Il le savait, il le sentait.

- Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton nom ? voulut-il savoir.

- Yuki. répondit-il.

Une lumière s'éclaira dans la mémoire de Kyô. Quelques souvenirs refluaient vers sa conscience. Il se vit en plein combat avec Yuki, en train de se disputer avec Yuki…

- Yuki…sale rat ? dit-il à mi-voix. Euh…non, oublie !

D'autres images revenaient vs lui. « Ah », Hatsuharu en vérité, Shigure et Ayame. Kagura. En y pensant, il demanda :

- Je suis encore vivant… Kagura n'est pas venue ?

- Refoulée à l'entrée… répondit Yuki, perdu dans ses pensées qui analysaient le « sale rat ? », sans se rendre compte que Kyô se souvenait de beaucoup d'autres choses.

Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux pour donner plus de netteté à ses souvenirs. Il revoyait enfin le torrent de boue qui l'entraînait. La montagne. Et Yuki. Il sentait confusément que ce moment était encore plus important que sa chute, mais sa mémoire restait bloquée. Il s'entendait dire « je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas moral », mais même ces mots ne voulaient rien dire.

- Yuki, c'est quoi ça, la morale ?

- Euh… c'est… quelque chose qui t'aide à te guider dans la vie. En gros.

La révélation n'aida pas Kyô. En quoi un GPS pouvait-il l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait ?

Il fit un énorme effort pour se rappeler de la scène qui le fuyait. En vain. Elle avait totalement disparu.

Kyô releva désespérément les yeux vers Yuki, et croisa son regard.

« Je pense que je t'aime. »

Sa mémoire rendait avec netteté tous les détails.

La dernière pièce qui lui manquait se mit en place.

La « morale » était inutile, seuls comptaient ses sentiments.

Il s'approcha de Yuki.

- Moi aussi…

Fin.


End file.
